Encuentro
by Sayori OM
Summary: Aun pensaba si era buena idea que se encontraran, si era bueno verse a escondidas de esa manera, sin decirle a nadie o preguntarle a alguien si estaba bien. Pero hacía tanto tiempo, lo unico que querian eran verse y hablar un rato.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! la verdad nunca pensé en que algún día escribiría algo de esta serie que tanto me gusta, y bueno se me vino la idea y ¡Listo! :3 Al principio estaba pensando hacer una historia de Ladybug/Chat Noir, Marinette/Adrien, Marinette/Chat Noir o Ladybug/Adrien (hay tantas parejas que no me decido por una (¡help! xc) pero la verdad no se que me pico que termine escribiendo de estos dos personajes que tanto amo (no me juzguen xD).

Además siempre ando buscando historias de Tikki y Plagg y, al menos es lo que me saca mi buscador fanfiction, no hay muchas pues ¡Yolo! xD

¡Disfrutenla! (^3^)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenecen a **Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

 **Encuentro**

 _-¿Entonces qué dices?_

 _-Está bien, nos vemos el día de la fiesta de Halloween, en el segundo piso- dijo rápidamente. –Y luego nos vamos al techo._

* * *

-Te vez hermosa.

-Gracias Tikki- agradeció al comentario de su kwami.

-Ese vestido te hace ver como una princesa.

Marinette soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¡Marinette, Alya ya está aquí!

Tikki se escondió enseguida en la bolsa de siempre.

-¿Ya estás?- preguntó su amiga entrando a la habitación. –Wow, el vestido estilo época victoriana te queda. No pensé que te gustara tanto el rojo- agrego al ver el color del vestido.

-Eh…bueno sí. Tu traje de April O'neil en los 80's me gusta ¿No me lo cambias?

-No, además te conviene ir con ese vestido porque Nino me dijo que Adrien iría vestido como príncipe.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Sí, así que serán por decirlo así "la pareja perfecta"- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos. -¿Cómo no lo sabes si estas armando desde hace semanas un proyecto escolar con él? Y eso que lo hacen aquí, en tu casa.

Al no recibir respuesta volteo a verla, Marinette se había quedado con la mirada en las nubes.

 _-Seguramente está imaginando su vida de casada con Adrien- pensó Alya._

-Lo bueno es que al menos se reúnen en tu casa y pasas más tiempo con él, ya vámonos- anuncio jalandola hacia la puerta.

-Espera todavía no me agarro el pelo.

-Déjalo suelto así se verá mejor- Alya ignoró su comentario. Marinette agarró rápidamente su bolsa.

* * *

 _-¿Dónde estás amigo? Estoy en la entrada esperándote-_ le reclamó Nino en el momento que contesto el celular.

-No puedo ir- contestó triste, miraba por la ventana con luces de colores iluminaban la escuela.

 _-¡Viejo! ¿Enserio?_

-Lo lamento.

 _-Convence a tu viejo, digo a tu padre._

-No puedo, salió del país los únicos que están conmigo son Nathalie y mi guardaespaldas.

 _-Habla con ellos, eres joven debes disfrutar._

-Ya trate y no lo logre, lo siento- volvió a disculparse. –Pero tú disfruta la fiesta en mi lugar.

 _-Vale, pero inténtalo otra vez. Adiós_

-Adiós.

Se tiro en la cama con el celular aun en la mano. Plagg se acercó a él con un trozo de queso.

-Es una lástima que no puedas ir, tan bonito que te quedaba el disfraz de Halloween- se burló de él.

-No estoy de humor, Plagg.

-Mmm pues yo sí, ¿Quieres queso?- preguntó acercándoselo.

Adrien se tapó la nariz y la boca con una mano, se alegó de su kwami.

-Veré algo de televisión.

-Si yo fuera tú iría a la fiesta- comentó Plagg metiéndose un trazo de queso a la boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo nada. Solo que podrías poner unas almohadas fingiendo ser tu durmiendo y salir por la ventana.

-¿Y cómo planeas que salga por la ventana?

-No lo sé- contestó sarcásticamente.

Los dos voltearon a verse.

-Pero eso no estaría bien.

-No lo sé, eres tú el que decide.

Plagg solo veía de soslayo a Adrien, el cual empezaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de la enorme habitación.

* * *

-¡Nino!

-Alya, Marinette que bueno que ya llegaron. Déjenme decirles que se ven hermosas- saludo Nino besándoles una mano a cada una. Él estaba disfrazado de Vampiro.

-A pesar de que no vengo con un vestido victoriano, agradezco el gesto- dijo Alya.

-Yo agradezco al gesto- Marinette estaba buscando con la mirada.

-¿Buscas a Adrien?- le preguntó Nino.

-Eh…no…si- balbuceo.

-Lo lamento pero….

-Nino- Adrien estaba detrás de él, sujetándole el hombro.

-¡Adrien! Pensé que no ibas a venir- Nino estaba sorprendido.

-Al final… Nathalie me dejó venir- mintió, obviamente no diría delante de las chicas que se había escapado. –Hola Marinette, hola Alya.

-Hola Adrien- saludo Alya empujando a Marinette hacia él.

-Ho…ho…hola Adrien.

-Entremos de una vez, Adrien ¿Te la puedo encargar?- pregunto Alya con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Claro- contesto tomándola de la mano.

-¿Podemos ir a los casilleros tengo algo que dejar?- pidió Marinette toda roja.

Adrien le sonrió.

-Yo también tengo que dejar algo.

* * *

-Muy bien Tikki ¿Segura que te puedes quedar aquí, sola?- pregunto susurrando.

-Sí, no te preocupes- contestó. -Ve a divertirte, el día de hoy ya detuviste a otro akuma, te lo mereces.

-Cuídate, cualquier cosa búscame- y sin más cerró la puerta del casillero.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Adrien a su lado.

-Ehh…si…sí.

* * *

Tikki atravesó la puerta del casillero, cuando ya no oyó a nadie. Sabía que se la estaba jugando.

Se fue por el techo para no ser vista, aunque dudaba que si fuera por el suelo alguien la viera con las pocas luces que había. Se encerró en un baño.

-Transformación.

Una luz rosa iluminó la mayoría del cuarto de baños. Al salir se dirigió directamente al espejo. Hacía años que no tomaba esa forma así que no recordaba cómo se veía.

No aparentaba más de quince años. Su pelo era de un color rojo intenso excepto por la parte de la raíz de encima, esa parte lo tenía negro. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules, el color de su piel era de un rosita pálido.

-Espero nadie note mi piel- susurro acomodándose el vestido rojo con negro, le costó al principio caminar.

Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a volar que, a pesar que el tacón de los zapatos era pequeño, hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Una vez pudo controlar sus piernas se dirigió a la fiesta.

Oía las risas, voces y gritos de los jóvenes de la escuela, también había unos cuantos bailando en la pista. Marinette estaba entre esa gente junto con Adrien. Tikki sonrió al verlos juntos.

Cambio de ruta no quería ser vista por ella, seguramente la reconocería.

Puso su vista en las escaleras frente a ella pero algo llamo su atención, cerca de las escaleras estaba una mesa con aperitivos entre ellos un gran plato con quesos. Sin dudarlo ni un minuto se acercó y coloco unos cuantos dentro de un vaso de plástico.

* * *

-Llegas un poco tarde- le reclamo una voz enfrente de ella.

-No recuerdo que hallamos puesto hora, Plagg- justifico.

Era un joven de tez morena, ojos verdes y pelo negro. Llevaba un leotardo negro, el cual estaba un poco descubierto del pecho, en su cabeza tenía unas orejas de gato. También tenía unos pequeños colmillos, no resaltaban mucho, al igual que sus uñas picudas.

-Sígueme.

 _-No ha cambiado nada- prenso Tikki._

La llevo a una puerta al final del pasillo, cuando este la abrió dejo ver unas escaleras, llegaron por fin al techo.

-Desde hace rato quiero preguntar que traes en ese vaso.

-Conociendo tu olfato sabes perfectamente que es- contestó entregándoselo. –Es para ti.

A Plagg se le iluminaron los ojos cuando agarro el vaso.

-Por supuesto que es para mí, a ti no te gusto nunca el queso- se notaba la seguridad en sus palabras.

Tikki tomó asiento, no era muy cómodo pero ahí nadie los vería o escucharía hablar. Plagg se sentó a su lado.

-Ten- Tikki tomó la bolsa que este le dio, dentro había unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Cuando quieres eres muy detallista- dijo sonrojada. _–Esto de reunirnos ¿Habrá sido una buena idea?_

-También toma esto antes de que me arrepienta- gruño pasándole un vaso con ponche.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Cómo los subí? Pues primero serví dos ponches, los subí, luego agarre las galletas y te espere donde quedamos. Además de deshacerme de una molestia.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado al hacer eso- le reprendió. –Pero gracias.

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos, antes de que Tikki se metiera la primera galleta a la boca pensó en la contestación que le había dado Plagg.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "deshacerme de una molestia"?- pregunto poniendo una mirada seria.

-Ehh…. Solo ten por seguro que ninguna persona, mejor dicho chica, molestara a Marinette esta noche.

La kwami pensaba exigirle una respuesta más concreta al muchacho, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

* * *

Ambos miraban el cielo mientras comían sus respectivos bocadillos. Estaba lleno de estrellas, la Torre Eiffel estaba iluminada con luces y la luz de la luna era la que iluminaba el resto de la cuidad.

-Hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos así- dijo Plagg rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas esa vez en el Partenón?

-Corrías tan rápido que no te podía alcanzar y eso que soy un gato.

-Pero cuando me alcanzaste me tacleaste, fue divertido, todo fue tan rápido que cuando caí en cuenta ya estaba en el suelo.

Plagg y Tikki rieron ante el recuerdo. Aun lo tenían muy aferrado a sus memorias.

-Fue unos de los mejores días de mi inmortalidad, aunque solo fuera momentáneo.

-Aun lo recuerdas, yo también y aun duele- confesó Tikki poniendo sus manos en su pecho- Plagg no dijo nada. –Ellos serán diferentes.

-¿En serio?- Plagg estaba serio.

-Sí, estoy segura que ellos serán diferentes a todos los demás- continuo Tikki tratando de sonar convencida.

-¿Crees que pronto se den cuenta?

-Sinceramente, no sé,

La música se empezó a oír esta donde estaban ellos.

-Sé que no es tu estilo pero ¿Bailamos?- pregunto parándose de su legar y extendiendo una mano. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, toda su cara sonreía.

-Tikki sabes que si lo pides así es como ver al queso pidiéndome algo que no le negare- contesto tomándole la mano.

-Qué lindo halago Plagg.

-Claro que es lindo, mi queso es hermoso, el amor de mi vida.

-De verdad que no has cambiado nada- agregó riéndose bajito.

* * *

 **N/F:** Un dia por facebook me encontre una imagen que decía que si un fanfic de Miraculous no empezaba con Tikki despertando a Marinette, habíamos fracasados como escritores en el fandom, bueno ya lo hize xD (jajaja no es cierto, es humor). Últimamente ando muy habladora con mis lectores... me gusta :)

También se me hizo que fue algo corta pero fue para lo que dio la inspiracion (^w^)

Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado :)

Hasta luego ;)


End file.
